Mission Kim Possible
by PhantomZeo
Summary: When a detective hires Kim to stop a sadistic murderer, she comes face-to-face with an armored killer. My first KP fic, please read and review.


Title: Mission Kim Possible

Notes: None as of now.

Summary: When a detective hires Kim to stop a sadistic murderer, she comes face-to-face with an armored killer.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they belong to Disney._

Chapter 1: The Message

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were on a plane to Madison. That wasn't their plan for a break from High School, but their plan had gone off-schedule when the call came in.

Detective Rhett Zatsine had requested Kim's help with a murder case. It was hardly Kim's job to do detective work, but as her motto said, she could do anything, so with that breif message from Zatsine, Wade called in Thompson Jones, the Lear jet pilot, and Kim and Ron were off. Jones was, after all, in Kim's debt. Not only did she save his plane, but she also saved his life. Two years ago, a fighter jet, owned by some demented asshole, had hit the plane, hoping to kill Kim Possible, who was on board for a vacation. Kim had taken control of the plane and saved many lives. Of course, she did have to find another method of transportation, as the plane had lost a wing. It was repaired months later.

"Thanks for the ride, Thompson," she said, getting off the plane with Ron at Madison Airport.

"Where is this Zatsine guy, anyway?" asked Ron.

"No idea," said Kim.

"You must be Ms Possible," said a voice.

Kim and Ron turned. There stood the green-eyed, white-skinned, black, long-haired Detective Zatsine, dressed in a blue jacket, a purple T-shirt, blue jeans, and black Nikes.

"Detective Zatsine," said Kim "Nice to meet you" she held out a hand. Zatsine shook it.

"Come with me" he said.

The three walked to a house downtown. Marked by the yellow restricted banner, it was obvious that this was the crime scene.

"Um, excuse me Detective Zatsine, " said Kim "But detective work is hardly my thing"

Zatsine looked at Kim. "I don't need you to do detective work," said Zatsine "I need you to find the killer".

"You know who it is?" asked Kim.

"No" admitted Zatsine "But we know who the next victim is going to be".

"Next victim?" asked Kim.

"This should explain it" said Zatsine. The three walked up to the crime scene. Zatsine's badge got them across the restricted banner. He led them to the backyard, where the victim's body lay.

"The victim's name is Chelsea Wolf. She was a lawyer, apparently. The previous victim was Bridget Erickson. And the first victim was Angie Peters," said Zatsine.

"I don't see where you're going with this," said Kim.

"Maybe if I were to tell you they were all lawyers, you'd figure it out," said Zatsine.

It took Kim a matter of seconds.

"He's killing female lawyers!" she said "In alphabetical order by first name!"

"Jackpot".

"So who is the supposed next target?" asked Kim.

Zatsine pulled a picture out of his coat pocket.

"Dana Lewis" he said "She's one of the best. Keep a special eye on her".

"No big" said Kim.

"I should warn you" said Zatsine "Be careful. This guy isn't some random, sadistic killer. He'll kill any witnesses to any crime he commits".

"Don't worry" said Kim "He won't make any sort of murder while we're around".

Zatsine raised an eyebrow. "We?".

"Yeah" said Kim "Ron and I".

Zatsine looked concerned. "Uh, Kim. Can I talk to you?" he looked at Ron "Alone?".

"Uh.." said Kim "Sure".

Zatsine and Kim walked away from Ron and Rufus. "What was that about" Ron asked Rufus. "Got me" squeaked Rufus.

"So" said Kim "What's the sitch?"

"Well, Kim" said Zatsine "According to my research on your, uh, _missions_, that kid Stoppable is..well...a screw-up".

Kim seemed shocked by what Zatsine had said. "Well, he's not exactly the key to my missions" she replied "But I couldn't possibly save the world without him".

"Why?" asked Zatsine.

"Well....he's my best friend. It's been that way since Pre-K"

Zatsine looked Kim in the eye. "Kim" he said "I can understand the bond between you and Stoppable. But this guy is a sadistic killer. We can't afford any errors".

Kim was getting mad. "Well, Detective Zatsine, Ron's never really put my mission in jeaoperdy. He's actually saved me a couple of times, so I don't think that it would be too much trouble to bring him along to protect Ms Lewis-"

"Kim" said Zatsine "I don't care if he's saved your life, he's still a bungler, and I can't risk this guy not getting caught-"

Kim lost it right there. "Do you think I honestly give a damn about whether or not you like Ron? I don't care how much you hate him, he's my best friend, he saves the world with me, and he's coming with me, and that's **_final_**!"

Zatsine was taken aback by Kim's sudden outburst. "Okay...i'm sorry..I guess I trust your judgement". Under his breath he said "My ass". He and Kim walked back to Ron and Rufus.

"We're ready to go" said Kim. She and Ron ran off downtown to the home of Dana Lewis. Rhett Zatsine watched them.

"Good luck" he said "You're going to need it".

Twelve hours later, Kim and Ron were staking out the house of Dana Lewis. It was 12:00 at night, and Kim and Ron had their hair-dryer grappling hook guns ready, just in case they needed to swing down from the 7-story building down to Ms Lewis's roof.

"Uh, KP" said Ron "Can I ask you something?".

"Shoot" said Kim, her eyes on Ms Lewis's house.

"What did you and Detective Zatsine talk about when he wanted to talk to you in private?".

Kim's eyes went straight to Ron. She had hoped he wouldn't ask that question.

"Uh..." she replied "Well....Zatsine did some research on our missions, and based on his hypothosis, he didn't want you to come with me on this mission".

Ron was startled. Kim could see the hurt look on his face. "Well...what did you say back?" he asked.

"I told him that you have been my best friend for a long time, and that you were coming with me".

"Oh" said Ron "Well, uh, thanks".

Kim would've replied, but it was at that moment that a shriek came from Dana Lewis's house.

"Let's move!" said Kim. She and Ron shot their grappling guns onto Ms Lewis's roof, then jumped down to the roof. Ron actually did a perfect job, much to Kim's surprise. Maybe he was getting better over the years.

Kim was about to break open the skylight, when she noticed it was already broken. That definately wasn't how the murderer got in, as she would've seen him. Kim and Ron jumped into the house. They could see Dana Lewis backing up against a wall, but they couldn't see the killer. Ron noticed that the lights were off, so he turned them on. Then they could see the killer.

The killer was wearing armor. Blue armor, to be exact, the type of armor you would think to see in some sort of twenty-second century video game. He must've made it himself. He was also wearing a blue helmet to conceal his identity. His visor was one-way, so Kim and Ron couldn't even see his eyes. In his right hand, the killer held a .44 magnum, aimed at Dana Lewis.


End file.
